This invention relates to an improved structure of nipple for an infant, and particularly to a nipple that can remove the lactic acid remained on the incisors of the infant after feeding in order to prevent "nipple-type" tooth decay.
It is reported that the infant delivery rate has climbed up to 80 millions in average per year, and all the infants are facing a common problem--tooth decay, or the so-called "nipple type" tooth decay in medical science. An infant with baby teeth is liable to have his incisors decayed owing to lack of saliva secretion so that the lactic acid will remain to etch his incisors while it is not the case for his rest teeth, which are always wetted by the saliva. However, this phenomenon of "nipple type" tooth decay would not happen to those babies who are fed with mother's milk, and nevertheless, it comes back very soon after a feeding bottle is substituted for the mother's milk for the reason that a baby's teeth grow large enough to accidentally bite and hurt his mother's nipple when sucking.